


Dating Vows

by Skylar_Inkstone



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Inkstone/pseuds/Skylar_Inkstone
Summary: When Katya ends up in six-car pileup, Trixie is left to deal with the aftermath.





	1. Chapter 1

Trixie waited impatiently, pacing around and around, unable to keep still. As soon as they had called her, she dropped everything, leaving without even telling her boss, and rushed down to the hospital. They didn’t tell her much, only that she was in the system as the first person to call. She was so grateful that Katya hadn’t forgotten her purse – again – when she left that morning. If she had, they wouldn’t had been able to I.D. her without her license.  
It was killing her not knowing why Katya was now in the operation room. She kept rubbing her arms, feeling a chill, shivering. Trixie couldn’t tell if it was just cold or if she was starting to have another panic attack. Which would be bad if she was about to have one. She hadn’t had one for about a year and a half. And now she really couldn’t afford to have one, she needed to be ready for the doctor to come out. So she forced herself to sit down, curling her legs in the chair, hugging them. Trying to focus on taking one deep breathe in, one deep breathe out. One deep breathe in, one deep breathe out.  
She was startled when her phone went off, jumping slightly. She glanced at it to see her boss’s name on the screen and she answered her phone.  
“Bianca?”  
“You better have a good reason to leave without telling me first.”  
Trixie tried to keep her tears back. “I’m sorry,” she said as steady as she could. “The hospital called, Katya– Katya’s in the operation room. I had to get down here as fast as I could.” Despite her efforts, a tear slid down her cheek. There was a pause and then:  
“Do you need someone to bring anything down?”  
The rare kindness that Bianca offered caused Trixie to just lose it. Even though The Masquerade, the costume company she worked for, was small, and everyone who worked there were close, Trixie would never expect an offer like this. It wasn’t like they actually hung out outside of the workplace. She started to sob, shaking uncontrollable, unable to get a word out, her throat thick with tears.  
On her phone, she distantly heard Bianca call for Ginger. And suddenly, the southern woman was talking.  
“Trix, honey, I need you to calm down.”  
Trixie’s humorless laugh came out as strangled, dying sound. She knew she needed to calm down, she knew she was getting hysterical, but she couldn’t stop, no matter how much she was trying.  
She was obviously on speaker now, but the voices sounded far away, her ears ringing, hearing as if she was underwater. Trixie tried to force herself to take deep breathes – if she passed out here it would be disastrous. But she kept on choking. She couldn’t get out anything other than shallow breathes. On her phone, very faintly, she heard Bianca and Ginger arguing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Absolutely not Ginger! She’s a mess!”  
“Well someone needs to stay here and run the store,” Ginger glared back.  
“There’s no one else to do it!”  
“Call Adore!”  
“It’s her day off! I am not calling Adore!”  
“Then I’ll call Adore!”  
Bianca turned her glare up from a seven to a fourteen. Ginger stood, arms crossed, not moving, not blinking, meeting Bianca’s gaze.  
“If you don’t call Adore, I will. And you know she’ll be more upset if I’m the one calling.”  
“Fine,” Bianca gritted out, turning her phone off of speaker. “Trixie?”  
The only answer she got was heart-wrenching sobs. Bianca sighed. “Trixie, I’m hanging up now.” There was still only sounds of crying on the other end, so Bianca, gritted her teeth and turned to Ginger. “I need you to call Adore. Tell her that I can’t hang up on Trixie.”  
Ginger nodded and went to get her phone in the other room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a good thing that the hospital Katya ended up at wasn’t very far from The Masquerade. Trixie felt miserable, she knew that Katya must’ve been on her way with coffee with the three of them, one of her yoga classes that she taught must’ve been cancelled. She knew it wasn’t her fault, but she couldn’t help but blame herself.  
That’s how Bianca found Trixie, now crying softly, still gasping every so often, trying to calm down. Her hearing had faded back in and when she realized that Bianca wasn’t talking, she had glanced at her phone. Through her tear-blinded eyes, she saw that she had accidentally hung up. She didn’t have the energy to bother to call back. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she tensed, lifting her head up from her hands.  
“B-B-B-Bia-Bianc-Bianca?” Trixie’s voice trembled like a five year old who had just thrown a temper tantrum.  
Bianca pulled one of the waiting chairs around to place it in front of Trixie, sitting down on it, all in one smooth motion. She took the younger girl’s hands in her own, winching at how hard Trixie was shaking. Bianca didn’t say a word, she just squeezed Trixie’s hands gently.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When she first met Trixie, it had been when the girl was just eighteen, fresh out of Wisconsin, coming to New York to chase her dreams. And she had been ways away from mentally healthy. Bianca could tell right away. The poor girl had shook, scared to apply for the job, even though she was more than qualified. And when she and Ginger fought, Trixie would cower, trying to avoid being noticed. But Bianca noticed. Ginger noticed.  
The great thing about Ginger; she had been a licensed therapist. She had tried it for a few years, but it got too stressful and Bianca had need of someone who could work a storefront and sew. So when Trixie had come in, and when they noticed her mental health, Ginger made sure to use everything she learned to gently help Trixie. It took a good three years, because Ginger couldn’t lawfully practice as a therapist – she never got around to renewing her license – but Trixie got better. And Bianca made sure that she paid her enough so when she went looking for a therapist, she would have enough to afford one.  
And then one day Katya walked into the store, and immediately, Bianca could tell they were as close to soulmates as anyone could get. Trixie blushed heavily, and Katya couldn’t stop flirting with her. When Trixie told them a few months later that they were officially girlfriends, Ginger had taken it upon herself to talk to Katya in a quiet corner. Ever since, Katya had jokingly referred to Ginger as Trixie’s mom.  
About two years later, Adore waltzed into their lives. Most of all Bianca’s. Though she at first resisted the twenty-four year old’s advances, feeling far too old for her at age thirty-eight, she was soon won over. Both Trixie and Ginger had laughed at her about it, but Bianca couldn’t care less. And she felt that it was good for Trixie to have someone at the costume shop to talk to who was her age and not almost forty.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It pained her in ways she never could imagine, watching the girl she thought of as a good friend, as well as something akin to a daughter. Ginger eventually came with coffee for the three of them, as well as some of Katya’s looser clothes from the couple’s apartment. Bianca didn’t even want to know how Ginger got into their home.  
Ginger took a long look at Trixie, who had basically cried herself to sleep.  
“Will she be okay?”  
Bianca grunted, knees cracking as she stood up. “As long as Katya’s okay, she will be.”  
“Has a doctor come out yet?”  
Bianca shook her head, taking one of the coffees. “No. I’m getting worried myself. It would help if we could get a hold of some details.”  
Ginger got a very determined look on her face. “I’ll be right back.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There were no details to be had. It wasn’t until seven hours after Trixie got the call that the doctor finally came out of the operation room. At this point, Bianca had went home, Ginger insisting that she’d stay with Trixie, who was now awake. As soon as the doors started to move, she had leapt up from her seat.  
“What happened, what’s the news?” Trixie fought to keep any hysterical tones from her voice, half succeeding.  
The doctor flicked his eyes over to Ginger, who was standing quietly behind the younger girl.  
“Are you family?”  
“Whatever you tell me, I’m telling her,” Trixie said.  
The doctor nodded. “You’re her girlfriend?”  
“No, I’m her brother – yes I’m her girlfriend!”  
The doctor nodded again. Losing patient, Trixie glared at the man.  
“Can you please tell me what happened!?”  
Ginger walked up to Trixie and gently took her hand. Trixie squeezed down hard enough to make Ginger yelp.  
The doctor looked straight into Trixie’s eyes. “She was in a six car pileup. She has sustained injuries to her skull, face, hands, arms, legs and chest. She also sustained internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it. She won’t be able to do much for a while, we have her in a medical-induced coma. But she has a high chance of total recovery, she is very fit and healthy.”  
Ginger all but caught Trixie as her knees buckled, ears ringing too loud to hear anything, going back to trying to breathe. When the doctor tried to help, Ginger just shook her head.  
“Just get us to Katya’s room. I know she’ll feel better seeing her.”  
“I’m sorry ma’am, I can’t allow that. We need to keep Ms. Zamolo- Zamaola- Zam-”  
“Just call her Katya or Ms. Zamo,” sighed Ginger.  
“Right, well, Ms. Zamo needs to be kept in sanitary environment.”  
“And Trixie needs to be assured that she’ll be fine.”  
Both the doctor and Ginger were startled when Trixie righted herself, shaking her head slightly, but glaring at the doctor with such hate, even Bianca would be impressed. Neither of them had noticed her regaining her breath.  
“Take me to Katya,” Trixie hissed, “or you will not be a very happy person.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After an hour of going through different leveled doctors, Trixie finally made it to Katya’s room. The nurse who had escorted them had looked rather confused. Normally, only family members were allowed to see a patient in this wing.  
Trixie collapsed into the chair next to Katya’s bed, gently taking her left, non IVed hand into hers. Ginger put down the clothes she brought for Katya, placing it next to Trixie’s chair.  
“I’m going to go get you something to eat, and then I’m heading home.”  
Trixie turned to look at Ginger, still holding Katya’s hand, her makeup swirled all over her face from her panic-attack earlier. “Thanks Ginger,” she croaked. “For everything.”  
“No problem honey.”  
Trixie nodded distractedly, not noticing Ginger slipping out, too busy taking note of every exposed inch of Katya.  
She was basically in a full body cast, her right foot was in a cast, her hands in splints. Trixie winched when she saw dried blood caked in Katya’s white-blonde hair, her head wrapped in gauze. And there was a line of stiches, going from the left side of her forehead, down to her cheek. Trixie’s pretty sure that Katya will end up showcasing it, when she wakes up.  
It was bit odd to see Katya so still. Even in her sleep, she was always fidgeting. But whatever drugs they had injected in her kept her still. She should have looked peaceful, but she just looked dead. Another round of sobs clawed their way out of Trixie, once the realization hit. Katya looked dead. She could be dead. How could she tell if she was dead or not?  
The beeping of Katya’s heart monitor started to go faster as another heaving sob tore Trixie’s throat. It was so annoying.  
Wait.  
Heart monitor.  
Immediately, the heart monitor became Trixie’s favorite piece of medical equipment. Katya wasn’t dead. Katya’s heart was still beating. Almost right away, she felt herself calm down. She was so calm, in fact, that she actually fell asleep, about fifteen minutes before Ginger came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katya ends up in a six car pileup, Trixie is left to deal with the aftermath.

The police came to their apartment, to give her the official statement.  
Katya was not responsible. There had been a huge sheet of black ice, and the other car crashed into her, unable to stop. They had went straight into the driver’s side. Five other cars hadn’t been able to stop in time, but no one had been as injured as Katya.  
The police also handed her a black velvet box, rimmed with gold, which had been miraculously spared from being crushed. Apparently, the EMT, when trying to get Katya’s clothes off her to treat her, had found it in her back pocket of her jeans. Trixie still hadn’t gathered up the courage to open it, but she had brought it with her, placed it on the counter of Katya’s hospital room.  
And now, after two weeks of almost no sleep, not eating and two showers, the doctors felt that Katya was stable enough to wake up. Trixie was relieved, it had been almost impossible without her.  
It took a few moments for Katya to take anything in when she did finally awake. But when she finally spotted Trixie, wearing one of Katya’s baggy sweaters and some sweats, with no makeup on, she tried to sit up. The doctor in the room stepped in, gently pushing her back.  
“You can’t get up Katya.”  
“Trixie,” she croaked. “What’s going on?”  
Trixie got up, filled up a cup with water, and with a nod from the doctor, placed a straw in it and gave it to Katya, holding it up to her mouth.  
“You were in a car crash,” Trixie said, as strongly as she could.  
Katya blinked hard, pulling away from a now empty cup. The heart monitor’s beeps picked up pace. “What?”  
Trixie nodded, swallowing hard. “You were in a six-car pileup. The other guy slid into when you were going through an intersection, the other four cars couldn’t stop fast enough.”  
The heart monitor read Katya’s pulse at something close to 200 beats per minute.  
“Car… Crash?”  
Trixie just nodded, knowing that if she tried to speak, she’d end up a crying mess all over again. And she couldn’t let that happen. Not in front of Katya. Not when she had to stay in the moment and take care of her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katya could tell something was seriously off, just by looking at Trixie. She could always tell when Trixie was upset. The first sign was that Trixie wasn’t in a full face of makeup. The second was her clothes. The third was that the bags under her eyes were enormous. But the nod, just a simple nod, set off all warning bells. Katya suddenly felt oddly calm about her whole situation.  
“Trixie, how long ago was this?”  
Just by Trixie’s hesitation, by glancing at the doctor, Katya knew this was not going to be good.  
“I…” Trixie swallowed hard, Katya watching her silently. “It’s… It’s been about two weeks.”  
Well. That explained a lot. Maybe not why her chest started to hurt, but it explained why Trixie looks so run over.  
“Katya! Katya!”  
Startled, Katya looked up at Trixie’s concerned face, a buzzing sound in her ears.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trixie forced herself to remain calm. For once, she wasn’t the one with the panic attack, if that’s what you could call what was happening with Katya. As soon as she had been told she had been out for two weeks, her heartrate went crazy.  
“Katya, focus on my breathing. In… Out… In… Out…” Trixie refused to think about how many times Katya had done this for her. She refused to think about anything, other than making sure that she didn’t lose her even breathing beat and listening to the heart monitor steadily beeping less insistently.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slowly, the pain in her chest and the buzzing noise in her ears went away, her eyes meeting Trixie’s. She promptly burst into very uncharacteristic tears. Almost immediately, Trixie took her casted hand, awkwardly giving her a hug of sorts, impeded by all the tubes and casts.  
“It’s going to be okay,” she whispered. “You’re fine. I’m fine.”  
Katya just sobbed harder. She couldn’t remember the last time she had cried, but felt that it was okay. She had been in a bad car crash, missed two weeks of her life and, from the looks of it, caused her girlfriend to go near the brink of insanity with worry.  
“S-s-sor-s-sorry,” Katya stuttered.  
“You’ve nothing to be sorry for. I promise, everything is going to be okay.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trixie refused to admit it, but she was exhausted. She knew Katya was worried about her, but she also knew that she couldn’t bear to go to into their very empty, very quiet apartment. Not for longer than she had to be.  
Trixie also knew that everyone at the shop was also worried about her, but until Katya was well enough to go home, she refused to spend any more time than necessary away from her girlfriend, which led to an intervention of sorts a few weeks after Katya woke up. That had not been a fun afternoon.  
After they had gotten Katya on the phone, between the four of them, they managed to get Trixie to promise that she would go home to her own bed for at least two nights a week. Needless to say, Trixie hadn’t taken it very well.  
And now, she was in her empty apartment, alone. She didn’t like it very much. She didn’t like it at all, actually.  
Picking up her phone, she scrolled through her contacts, looking for somebody to talk to. She paused by Kim Chi’s number, realizing she hadn’t talked to her best friend in quite some time. Kim had been the only person she had kept in contact with from Wisconsin. Trixie clicked on the call icon.  
“Hello?”  
“Hey Kim.”  
“Trixie? How are you?”  
“I’m… I guess I’m fine. You?”  
“I’m really good. I just got a fabulous job in Chicago doing makeup.”  
“That’s really great.” Trixie tried – and failed – to inject enthusiasm into her voice.  
“Uh, oh. What’s wrong Trixie?”  
“Nothing. I mean, Katya’s been the hospital for a month and a half now but other than that…”  
There was silence and then:  
“Why is she in the hospital?”  
“Six car pileup. Other driver at fault,” Trixie wearily answered.  
“Is she going to be okay?”  
“She’s going to be fine, as long as she takes physical therapy.”  
“Okay. That’s good. But why do you sound like you’re the one who it happened to?”  
“Not you too,” Trixie groaned.  
“Oh my god, please don't tell me that the only two things you are doing is working and being at the hospital with her.”  
“Not anymore,” Trixie muttered.  
Kim sighed. “I’m going to come in.”  
“What? No! What about your new job?”  
“My new job doesn’t start for another few weeks. And don’t you dare say that you don’t know where to put me, I’ll sleep on your couch.”  
“Kim, no.”  
“Trixie, yes.”  
After twenty more minutes of back and forth, Trixie hung up, confused on how Kim had gotten her to not only agree to have Kim come in, but also go out to ‘do something fun’ with her. Frustrated, Trixie shut her phone off and fell asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning nearly gave Trixie a heart attack. The hospital had called her not once, not twice but something close to three dozen times. To make matters worse, Trixie saw that Violet, Katya’s ex, had also called her multiple times. Both, on their own, were bad signs. Together, however, they were practically apocalyptic. She called Violet first.  
“Trixie?”  
“Violet? Why did you call?”  
“When the hospital couldn’t reach you, they called me. I’m still on Katya’s forms as a primary contact. And bitch, how could you not tell me Katya was in a car crash?”  
Trixie sighed, annoyed. Violet and Katya may have ended things romantically, but they kept a strong friendship. It hadn’t occurred to Trixie that Katya hadn’t told Violet what happened.  
“If you’re not going to tell me why you called…”  
“Fine, fine. Katya got a headache or something last night and according to the doctors, it got really bad. She was screaming and breaking out everywhere and everything. Apparently she was having a bad reaction to one of the new painkillers she was prescribed. Anyways, she’ll be fine now, but it was really bad for a while.”  
“Shit. I’m going to kill Bianca. She's the whole reason why I wasn't there last night. I’m coming down.”  
Violet sighed on the other end, but Trixie knew that it was just her personality.  
“Bye, I’ll be down there in twenty.”  
Violet hung up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Trixie got there, Violet was ready to leave.  
“Thanks,” Trixie muttered to the model.  
Violet nodded and left. Trixie hurried to Katya’s side.  
“How are you doing?”  
Katya gave weak smile. “I’ll be fine.”  
“I heard you were screaming and that you broke out.”  
Katya grimaced. “I’m okay Trix, I promise.”  
“But what if you weren’t Kat? What would have happened if you had died and I wouldn’t have known because I had turned my phone off? I wouldn’t be able to live myself, that’s what!”  
“Hey,” Katya said softly. “Don’t think like that. I promise, I’m not going to die in here. The doctors actually said that in another week I can get out of here. I promise Trixie, I’m going to be fine. So I need you to be fine too, okay?”  
Trixie felt another wave of tears. Katya could have died and she wouldn’t have known. And now Katya was trying to comfort her.  
“Okay,” she whispered.  
Katya gave a smile that looked like it pained her to do it, but her face radiated joy.  
“Great, because as soon as I can, I want to go out to a loud, noisy, disgusting bar and get dead drunk with you.”  
Trixie let out a laugh. “Okay, I’ll make sure that I’m all ready to get wasted with you.”  
Katya grinned hard, her cheeks starting to hurt. Remembering her stitches, she quickly relaxed it, but she was still smiling. It was a relief to hear Trixie laugh again. Since she had woken up, she hadn’t heard her girlfriend laugh and didn’t realize until now how much that had been worrying her. Trixie was always loud, joyful and happy. It had been disturbing to see her so quiet and withdrawn.  
Trixie calmed down and sat on the chair next to Katya’s bed.  
There was silence for some time and then:  
“After I’m out of here, would you dye my hair for me?”  
Trixie blinked, considering. “I suppose it depends on what color you want.”  
“Um… I dunno. Maybe blue?”  
“Blue or purple?”  
“That annoying shade in between?”  
“Deal.”  
Katya grinned. “Yay! Okay, what color do you want?”  
“Me? I’m not dying my hair.”  
“Oh, come! Please? To celebrate me getting out of here?”  
“Fiiiiiiine,” Trixie sighed. “But it has to be pink.”  
“Deal. We’ll have Adore do it.”  
“You talked to Adore,” Trixie asked, surprised.  
“Yeah, she and Bianca swung by yesterday. She was talking about dying my hair, which is why this conversation is happening.”  
“Ahuh. So what you’re really asking is if we can go to Adore’s and have her dye our hair.”  
“Basically. She offered.”  
“I don’t know…”  
Katya gave Trixie puppy eyes. “Please?”  
Trixie laughed at Katya’s ridiculous expression. “Well how can I say no to a face like that?”  
“Exactly mama! So we’re dying our hair?”  
“I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot promise frequent updates like this, but I will be updating when ever I can get a chapter done. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katya ends up in a six-car pileup, Trixie is left to deal with the aftermath.

Trixie shifted uncomfortably, acutely aware of Katya’s mysterious black velvet box in her purse.  
“It’s been a while.”  
“I know. I’ve been busy. And better.” Trixie looked up from staring at her purse to meet Manila, her therapist, eyes. Internally, she cursed Ginger, who told her that if she didn’t set up an appointment, she would.  
“But now you’re not?”  
“I… No. No. I guess not. It’s just that…” Trixie let out a heavy sigh, running her fingers on top of her head. “Katya got into a car crash.”  
“I’m so sorry! Do you know what happened?”  
“There was black ice and the other guy rammed into her. She… She’s been in the hospital for almost month and a half now.”  
Manila nodded. “That must have been terrifying. How are you holding up with that?”  
Trixie just shook her head. “Not well. It’s been… It’s been really hard.” Trixie’s voice cracked. “I thought she was going to die, it was so bad. I don’t know what I would have done if she had.”  
There was a good few moments of silence as Trixie recollected herself.  
“She’s okay now, I just…”  
“It’s okay. That’s a really big scare. You’re allowed to still be upset about it.”  
Trixie gave Manila a strained smile. “I guess.”  
“But she’s going to get better. I’ve met Katya. She doesn’t seem like the type of person to go quietly.”  
Trixie laughed softly. “No. No she is not.”  
“Okay,” Manila encouraged. “So she’s not dying anytime soon. You don’t have to worry about that.”  
“No. I suppose not.”  
“So what about work? Are you still working at The Masquerade?”  
Trixie gave a real smile. “Yeah. Thank god for Bianca and Ginger, they’re making sure I’m taking care of myself while Katya’s recovering.”  
“That’s good! What have they been doing?”  
“Bianca…” Trixie paused, trying to collect her thoughts. “Bianca really was a godsend. She made sure I was eating and that I had what I needed. She also forced me to promise to at least go home for two nights. I was spending all my time at the hospital. And Ginger keeps on getting me food I’ll probably never eat. But Katya eats it, so I’m grateful. And she made set up this meeting,” she admitted.  
“I think that it’s really important that you have friends that care about you. I’m really happy that you have people who are making sure that you are staying healthy.”  
“Yeah… Kim’s even coming in, she downright said she was going to, even if I say no.”  
“Kim..?”  
“Kim Chi.”  
“Oh! Your friend from Wisconsin, right?”  
Trixie smiled. “Yeah.”  
“That’s amazing! Okay, is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”  
“Um…” Trixie got up, walked over to her purse. She hesitated before pulling out Katya’s black velvet box. “When they were trying to treat Katya, they found this.”  
Manila gave the box a look. “Have you asked Katya about it?”  
Trixie shook her head. “No. I… She… No. I can’t.”  
“Why?”  
“Because… Because…” Trixie forced herself to take a deep breath. “I can’t ask her because what if it isn’t what I think it is?”  
“You haven’t look inside yet?”  
“No! Of course not! It’s Katya’s and if she didn’t tell me about it, then why would I snoop?”  
“You trust her that much?”  
“With my life.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After meeting with Manila, Trixie headed straight for the hospital, her therapist’s words replaying in her mind, over and over and over.  
“Katya!” Trixie burst into the hospital room.  
“Fucking FUCK Trixie! Don’t scare me like that!”  
“Sorry,” Trixie said hurriedly. “I guess I’m just nervous. I want to talk to you.”  
“Oh?” Katya raised a skeptical eyebrow.  
“Yeah. What’s this?”  
“What’s what?”  
“This,” Trixie said, thrusting the black velvet box in front of her.  
Katya got abnormally still, the heart monitor suddenly going very, very fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. I just wanted to thank everyone who read this and left kudos, commented, bookmarked or subscribed. I love writing, I just ALWAYS lose the motivation to, so all of you turned into my motivation. I'm updating as fast as I can write amazing chapters. I NEVER want to put up subpar work, for myself and for you guys. Thank y'all again. Also, come find me and talk to me on Tumblr, @our-blood-is-our-ink. <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katya gets into a six-car pileup, Trixie is left to deal with the aftermath.

She couldn’t believe that she had **forgotten** about it. How could she? It was fucking _engagement_ rings! She had those for three whole fucking _months_.  
“T-that?” Her voice sounded weak even to her.  
“No Katya, I’m talking about the thing on my foot that mysteriously looks like a blister – yes, this!”  
Trixie wasn’t upset – she was nervous. Katya could tell from the way she tugged at her hair and how she was scuffing her feet on the hospital floor.  
“I…” Katya took a deep breath, hoping to slow her heart rate – to not show Trixie how much this situation was stressing her out. “It’s a box.”  
“No shit.”  
“Can I have it?”  
“Here.” Trixie lightly tossed it onto her chest.  
“I’m assuming you didn’t look?”  
Trixie made a face.  
“That’s a no then,” she muttered.  
“Can you just tell me what it is? Please?”  
Katya opened the box, looking directly into Trixie’s eyes.  
“Trix… Trixie.” Katya swallowed hard. “Beatrice Mattel. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The box held not one ring, but two. The first was a silver band, a dark, smoky black gem glittering in it. The second one held a pink gem that seemed to capture the light inside of it, set on a gold band.  
“Trix… Trixie.” Katya swallowed hard. “Beatrice Mattel. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”  
It took her a moment, but it finally sank in and Trixie practically flew into Katya’s arms.  
“YES! Oh my g- YES Katya! YESYESYESYES!”  
Suddenly they were both laughing and crying and somehow in the middle of it all, Katya had managed to slip the gold ring onto Trixie’s finger, its twin glittering darkly on Katya's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short y'all. Just consider yourselves lucky - it was going to be shorter. Anyways, I'm already working on Chapter Five - which WILL be longer than what I've been giving you guys lately. Also, pop by on Tumblr! I love talking to y'all! I'm @our-blood-is-our-ink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Katya ends up in a six-car pileup, Trixie is left to deal the aftermath.

Trixie didn’t know when she fell asleep, but she was woken by Katya’s doctors coming in. She left soon after, wanting to shower before going into work, only to find Kim waiting for her. After normal pleasantries, they sat down on the couch.

            “So how exactly did you get in?”

            “Did you forget that you gave me the code to your lockbox?”

            “Oh, right.”

            “Hey, I like your ring. Is it new?”

            Trixie smiled brightly. “Katya proposed.”

            Kim’s eyes went wide and Trixie suddenly found herself being crushed into a hug.

            “BITCH WHAT! That is AMAZING! Congratulations!”

            Trixie laughed.

            “When?” Kim pulled away. “When did this happen. You better have not been hiding this from me.”

            “No! No. The paramedics had found the ring box and I asked Katya what it was and she PROPOSED. Like, seven hours ago.”

            Kim grinned. “Let me see this more closely!”

            Trixie held out her hand.

            The pink gem glittered, its prism depths seemingly endless inside of it. The gold band was fit snuggly on Trixie’s ring finger.

            “It’s beautiful.”

            “I know. You should see Katya’s.”

            “You got her a ring too?”

            “No. She bought two. One for me and one for her.”

            “Why?”

            Trixie shrugged. “I don’t know. But it’s really pretty. It’s on a silver band and it’s, like, this gorgeous black smoky gem.”

            Kim grinned. “It’s so good to see you happy. Here I thought I was coming in to a depressed Tracy.”

            “I’m sure she’ll make an appearance.”

            “Please tell her that her gig is cancelled.”

            “I can try,” Trixie cackled. “I’m just not sure she likes being told what to do.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After talking with her, Trixie excused herself to go get ready for work. Kim decided to tag along.

            “Hey Ginger,” Trixie greeted her coworker.

            “Who’s the friend?”

            “Kim Chi,” Kim answered.

            Ginger raised an eyebrow. “The Wisconsin friend?”

            “Yup,” Trixie confirmed. “She insisted on coming along. If you have to, get her to sew. It’s pretty much the only thing that will get her to shut up. I’m going into the back. I’m supposed to be helping Adore figure out what color goes best with chartreuse that’s not neon or looks like it belongs in a circus.”

            Kim went to follow Trixie, but Ginger held her up.

            “One second, Wisconsin. What exactly are you doing here?”

            “Trixie called me all depressed and stressed out so I told her that I was coming in.”

            “I don’t suppose I need to warn you off from doing any harm to our residential Barbie?”

            Kim rolled her eyes. “No. You really don’t. Believe me when I tell you that if I’ve stuck around this long, I’m not doing anything or going anywhere.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Trixie supposed that Kim thought she was funny.

            “I will not be having a hooker wedding Adore!”

            “Really? Kim seems pretty convinced.”

            “Yes, and I will be ripping Kim limb from limb when we get home.”

            “So you’re having a hooker wedding?”

            “I don’t even know what the hell that is!”

            “Don’t lie,” Kim said as blandly as she could. “You literally just told me when I got in that you wanted to have a hooker for every person at your wedding. A hooker wedding.”

            “It’d be more believable if you said KATYA wanted that.”

            “So… Hooker wedding. Party.”

            “BIANCA!”

            Bianca rushed into the room, her face furrowed into a look of concern.

            “What? What’s wrong?”

            “Can you kick out this… Loiter?” Trixie jerked a thumb in Kim’s direction. “She’s distracting.”

            Bianca growled. “I thought someone cut off a finger.”

            “So?”

            “Fine. Come on, out.”

            Kim glared at Trixie.

            “I know where you would keep your hidden supply of chocolate… I’m going to eat it all.”

            “Have fun with that,” Trixie retorted.

            Kim laughed and it took all of Trixie’s will power not to join in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Katya was bored. She was always bored now. It sucked she was confined to a bed. She was itching to do some yoga. But her doctors told her that even when she was able to start walking and using her hands properly again, she’d need to wait to clear it with a physical therapist. A fucking physical therapist. Logically, she knew it was dangerous. Her muscles have suffered through a lot of trauma. Hell, she’d need to be blinded to the fact to ignore the angry line going down her face every time she looked in a mirror. To ignore the map of stiches that was still on her side where the car door had crushed into her. She knew Trixie knew – she had to, she’d been the one really talking to the doctors. But Katya would never tell her that she feared what kind of scars her injuries will leave behind. Both the physical and mental ones. So when Violet stopped by, Katya just kind of spilled everything to her.

            “And… I don’t know.” Katya sighed, unable to put anything more into speech.

            Violet, who had been silent the whole time Katya spoke to her, nodded thoughtfully.

            “What do you think?”

            “I guess I’m just surprised. You’re normally one of the most brash and confident people I’ve ever known. But if you ask me, you’ve mentioned Trixie, like, a dozen times. Are you sure that you’re not just worrying about all of this because you’re scared she’s dealing with too much? That she won’t find you worth keeping?”

            “What, that she won’t find me attractive,” Katya asked.

            “Sure. That too.”

            Katya gasped for air, laughing hard.

            “Oh, god! No! No! No. Not at all!” She lifted up her hand. “As you can see, I don’t think she’s leaving anytime soon.”

            “What!? She proposed!?”

            “It was a group effort,” Katya explained. “She somehow got her hands on the engagement ring box and confronted me about.”

            “She opened it?”

            “No. She said she didn’t.”

            “You believe that?”

            Katya looked dead into Violet’s eyes.

            “I do Vi. I really do.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Trixie got home, exhausted. After having Bianca ‘kick’ Kim out, she really started cracking down on the chartreuse issue. Turns out, there was literally no solution. So Trixie drew the short straw and had to call the client. Turns out that one Ms. Mimi First really didn’t like any change. Like, at all. Trixie had been on the phone with her for three hours in one really round-about argument.

            “Well, look at what the cat dragged in.”

            “Fuck off chocolate thief.”

            Kim grinned, the Hershey and Dove chocolate wrappers littering the couch.

            “I told you I was going to eat it all.”

            “Great. Now you either owe me replacements or you can buy me and Katya coffee.”

            “Are you going down to visit her now?”

            “Yeah,” Trixie said after grabbing a banana. “I’m assuming you’re coming?”

            “Not if you’re going to kick me out again.”

            “Shut up.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Violet heard them coming before she saw them. Trixie had been oddly quiet the last few times that she saw her. Not that she saw Trixie or even Katya that often, but she saw enough of them to know Trixie. It surprised Violet to discover that she was genuinely happy for the couple and that she actually cared about Trixie.

            “Oh my god Kim! No, you may not suggest ‘hooker wedding’ to Katya! It was bad enough with Adore.”

            “Party,” Kim mocked.

            “I’m about to go party with keys and your face,” Trixie muttered.

            Kim cackled.

            “You’re impossible, you know th-”

            Violet saw Trixie’s brain screech to a halt when she finally saw her with Katya. Katya, who had actually shed a few tears while talking to her. Who's eyes may or may not still be a bit red and puffy.

            “Trixie!”

            All three women jerked their heads to stare at Katya, who was beaming so hard. Violet was instantly jealous of Trixie. Not because she had Katya – well, maybe a little bit of that – but because Violet wanted someone to look at her the way Katya was looking at Trixie. Pure, undiluted love.

            The woman behind Trixie, who Violet deduced was Kim, awkwardly looked at her and shrugged.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            After leaving from the hospital, Kim dragged Trixie out to a bar.

            “So are you going to tell your parents?”

            “Are you crazy? I haven’t talked to them since I left.”

            Kim was silent for a moment. She knew that nobody – not even Katya – was fully aware of what her friend had went through during her childhood. But she knew enough to know that it had been bad, so she never asked about it. But it had been almost six years already. And Kim _knew_ that Trixie’s parents wanted to reconnect. They kept on bugging her for Trixie’s number. But she always refused because HELLO, you fucked shit up and now your daughter doesn’t want what to do with you. Plus it was something that _Trixie_ had to feel ready for. And Kim supported that.

            “Maybe it’d be a good way to reconnect,” Kim said with a shrug, not really putting much energy into the suggestion.

            “Mmmm… No. And now I need another drink,” Trixie decided, nudging her empty glass away from her. “Something preferably with vodka or tequila.”

            Kim muttered something about alcoholism and walked up to the bartender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, this chapter is back to early chapter long realness. I can barely think, it's two fucking thirty a.m. and Sharon Needle's Kai Kia is blasting in my eardrums so... Yeah. I would put something really meaningful here but... Also, this writing may or may not be as good as my other chapters, blame exams and huge projects that were due. Also also, the quick jumps between scenes and thoughts is a little bit of what it feels like to live my brain. Welcome to Chaos Central, where Katya's Krisis Kontrol does not work. Anyways, if any of y'all be interested you can also find me at Tumblr posting shit under @our-blood-is-our-ink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katya ends up in a six-car pileup, Trixie is left to deal with the aftermath.

            Katya laid her head against the cool glass of the car window, exhausted. Her doctors had finally deemed her healthy enough to go home and it was just an adventure trying to get into the car. Katya doesn’t have any idea how she’s going to survive the next two months until her arm casts came off. She already knew that she was going to go stir-crazy from being confined to a bed any longer than she has been already. She sighed and closed her eyes, slowly blinking them open. She turned her head to look at her girlfriend – no, her _fiancée_! – who was concentrating on the road. Katya smiled gently and it was right then when Trixie glanced quickly at her, giving Katya a smile in return.

            “Ugh, I can’t believe I agreed to ride with you lovebirds,” Kim joked.

            Katya snorted as Trixie sputtered with indignation at her friend.

            “I- We- Ju- Oh for goodness SAKE Kim! We’re fucking ENGAGED. We’re FIANCÉES!”

            “What? I didn’t know that you proposed to me Trixie!”

            “Oh. My. Fucking. God. Kim!”

            Kim cackled.

            “Red light,” Katya broke in tersely. Trixie slammed on her brakes.

            “Shit. Sorry,” Trixie quickly apologized, looking over at Katya.

Katya shrugged.

“It’s fine. Just pay attention, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             Trixie left for work, leaving Katya and Kim at home. She held back a snort of laughter, thinking about the ridiculous argument the two had been having when she left. Something or another about something to do with art. Trixie felt endlessly thankful for Kim. She didn’t know what she would have had done if there had been no one to stay behind with Katya.

            She pulled into her normal parking spot, climbed out her car, and walked into The Masquerade.

            “Hey Trix,” Adore greeted her.

            “Hi.”

            “How’s Katya?”

            “She’s good. She’s home.”

            “Oh! That’s a good thing, right?”

            Trixie laughed, very well aware that Adore was trying to avoid setting off any potential waterworks.

            “It’s a very good thing Adore.”

            “Yay! Okay, so does that mean we’re actually focusing on First’s order?”

            Trixie groaned. “Who the hell wants to wear both hot pink and _lavender_ at the same time?”

            “Mimi First, apparently.”

            “That women,” Trixie muttered.

            Adore cackled.

            “I’m assuming this means Katya’s back home.”

            “Yes, hi Bianca.”

            Bianca sniffed. “You’re behind on some orders.”

            Trixie groaned. “I’m working on it, okay?”

            Bianca raised an eyebrow.

            “Fine, fine,” Trixie muttered. Then, louder, she turned to Adore. “Come on. Let’s go finish First’s outfit.”

            Adore groaned. "You know Bianca, as much as I love you, you're a bitch."

            "Yes," Bianca agreed, walking towards the back room. "And I'm very proud of it."

            Ginger, who had clearly been eavesdropping, shook her head and sighed. "Only Bianca."

            Trixie, Adore and Ginger all shared a look and burst out laughing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Violet was drunk. She never got drunk. But she was today.

            After a disastrous photoshoot, her agent had called her, telling her that one of the highest paying modeling jobs she had gotten, had cancelled. Another time, they had told her agent.

            Another time, bitch please. Another time meant, no – never. And this wasn’t the first major modeling job she’d been rejected from in recent days.

            So she broke out her tequila and syrups she kept for when she hosted one of her parties and drank until she couldn’t see straight. Or think straight, because, for whatever accursed reason, she found herself talking to Katya.

            “And, and, and I dunno Kats. It’s just like, you’ve **got** it. You’ve got a great life, you’re getting an amazing wife… I dunno, I kinda feel like I drew the short end of the straw, yeah?”

            “Violet, you’re drunk. You’re slurring your words.”

            “No I’m not,” Violet protested. “I **never** get drunk. Don’t be stupid.”

            “Violet, I’m hanging up now. I really want to go to sleep.”

            “No-o-o. Don’t hang up! I wanna just **talk** to you, yeah? Like, I just wanted to let you know th-”

            “Goodbye Violet,” Katya said forcefully.

            Violet heard a click that signaled that her call had ended and she swore.

            “Motherfucking… Honestly… Reason why we broke up… Bitch can’t… Bitch can’t commun- comuninin- com **mu** nicate. Wouldn’t… Wouldn’t be surprised to find out she’s secretly… secretly a murder. Or lying to everyone. Or some... Something like that.”

A few minutes later, Violet passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Trixie came home, exhausted. After sewing First’s horrible eyesore of an outfit, she had two other pieces she had to finish. One had required her to stone them. To the _armpits_. Like, who the hell would wear something with glittery gems in their **_armpits_**? So when she walked through the door and saw that Kim had made an actual meal of stir-fry, she wanted to cry.

            “Oh, hi Trixie. How was work?”

            “Long,” she responded. “Thanks for making food.”

            “It was for Katya, not for you. You are so self-centered.”

            Trixie gave a tired laugh. “You still can’t stop me from eating it.”

            “No,” agreed Kim. “Besides, we already ate.”

            “Good, because I’m taking the rest.”

            Kim shrugged. “Knock yourself out.”

            “Thanks. I just might to that.”

            Kim laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *starts singing* setting up for angst, setting up for angst. let everyone SUFFER for we all love to read through aaaangst! *laughs evilly*  
> Anyways, come find me @our-blood-is-our-ink on Tumblr, I'd love to talk to y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Katya ends up in a six-car pileup, Trixie is left to deal with the aftermath.

Sweat beaded Katya’s forehead, her breath labored. Two weeks had gone by since she first came back home and she had been clear for physical therapy.

            Everything hurt.

            Her physical therapist, a Miss Dela Crème, was putting her through the wringer.

            “One more lift,” she encouraged.

            Katya grunted, focusing all of her energy into lifting her leg into the air, barely rising a foot before her knee started to bend.

            “Fuck,” she hissed softly, pain shooting down her muscle.

            “Alright! That was awesome. Now five on the other leg.”

            Katya was mentally murdering everyone who she felt deserved the blame for her current situation.

            “No-o-o,” wailed Katya, overly dramatic.

            “Come on, you can do it! That leg shouldn’t be as difficult. It was the other leg you injured.”

            Katya sighed and focused on lifting up her right leg.

            Recovering was going to be long and she hadn’t even started on exercising her arm and hands yet. She really missed being able to do painless yoga.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Trixie fidgeted with her engagement ring, its pink depths sending a glare of sparkle across the room, as she scrolled through her Instagram as she waited for Katya to be finished with therapy. Even if Katya was able to drive, Trixie didn’t think she wanted to. Not just yet anyways.

            There wasn’t anything that was actually interesting on Instagram. There normally never was, but Trixie could never bring herself to deleting it. But a picture did catch her eye. It was one that Violet posted, at some point – Trixie couldn’t remember when – she had started following Katya’s ex.

            The photo was of Violet, looking like a mess, her hair matted on one side and not a spot of makeup on her face. And it wasn’t just Violet severing hot mess fantasy. In the background, there was a few pieces of trash and empty wine bottles. The caption read: ‘Who needs love when you have alcohol, am I right?’

            It was _very_ unlike her. Even Trixie knew that, and _she_ barely knew Violet. She decided on a whim to text her, to make sure she was all right.

            Trixie:

            _Hey, I just saw that picture you posted. Everything okay?_

            Violet:

            _Why do you care?_

            Trixie:

            _If Katya cares, I care. What’s going on?_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Trixie:

            _If Katya cares, I care. What’s going on?_

            Violet looked up from her phone, her head pounding from the raging hangover from the night before.

            _What’s going on?_

            Violet mentally laughed at Trixie. Everything had quickly spiraled downwards about two weeks ago. She didn’t know who had decided to blacklist her, but sometime last week, all new modeling offers stopped coming. Every company that she still had jobs lined up had cancelled on her. And to top it all off, she was _lonely_. She was sick and tired of the one night stands, of not having someone to comfort her. She didn’t want to bother Katya, who was still dealing with the effects of the crash. And she didn’t really know Trixie well enough to go talk to her ex’s girlfriend – sorry, _fiancée_. She didn’t really have anyone else. Sure, she and Fame were pretty close, but they weren’t that close. Besides, Fame probably knew why she had been blacklisted. If she hadn’t said anything, she wasn’t going to start now. And so Violet found herself turning towards the drink to drown her problems, which led to the very unflattering picture of her that she posted on her Instagram. But she didn’t bother taking it down. Why should she? Clearly nobody cared.

            So it was mildly surprising to her to have Trixie text her.

            _If Katya cares, I care. What’s going on?_

Violet thought for a moment and then texted Trixie back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Violet:

            _A lot, actually. Listen, I know we don’t know each other very well, but… Could we meet up? At a Starbucks or something?_

            Trixie blinked at the message, unsure that she was reading it correctly. Violet wanted to meet up… with _her_? Okay, then…

            Trixie:

            _I guess. Which Starbucks?_

            Violet:

            _The one near you? Does that work?_

            Trixie:

            _Yeah, that sounds good. Does tomorrow at noon work for you?_

            Violet:

            _Yeah. See you then?_

             Trixie:

            _See you then_

            Trixie was startled when Katya suddenly appeared by shoulder.

            “Anything exciting happen?”

            “Wha- no, no. Just arranging to meet with someone during my lunch break tomorrow. How was therapy?”

            Katya let loose a growl. “I can’t believe I have to this for six months.”

            “At _least_ six months,” Trixie corrected. “It can take longer if you set it back or don’t do whatever safe exercises they give you to do at home.”

            “Fuck that,” Katya muttered.

            “What?”

            “Nothing,” Katya promised.

            “Oka-a-ay. Ready to go home?” Trixie decided that it wasn’t worth whatever argument that would happen if she would push Katya.

            “Sure,” Katya shrugged. “Let’s get out of here.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Katya decided that physical therapy was evil incarnated. Everything hurt like hell and muscles that she hadn’t even been aware of – an impressive feat considering how much time she dedicates to yoga – ached. And she had a list of ‘light’ work outs, mainly consisting of simple stretches.

            She wanted to kill something.

            But instead on committing a crime that would put her in jail for life, she settled for slowly ripping up one of her old t-shirts that was so faded and full of holes, she had no idea what it had on it originally. Her hands shook with the effort, but she ignored it. She was supposed to be exercising them anyways.

            “What did that poor thing ever to do you,” asked Kim, leaning against the bedroom doorway.

            Katya shrugged.

            Kim walked all the way into the room, sitting down next to Katya on the bed.

            “What’s going on through that brain of yours?”

            Katya was suddenly hit with the feeling of gratitude towards Kim, who, over the past two weeks, had taken care of her for Trixie while she worked. She had quickly bonded with the Asian, quickly learning to appreciate her sense of humor.

            “Nothing much. I just hate therapy.”

            Kim snorted. “You think anyone _likes_ physical therapy?”

            “Um… Yes.”

            “Who?”

            “Physical therapists.”

            “They’re monsters,” Kim joked dismissively. “They don’t count.”

            “Oh, because you should be talking.”

            “I do makeup, you bitch. That makes me more of a sexy vampire than a monster.”

            Katya laughed, calming down after a few seconds, her expression quickly growing serious.

            “Hey Kim?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Do you think I should see a therapist?”

            “What? Like, a mental therapist?”

            “Yeah.”

            Kim frowned. “Why would you need to see one?”

            Katya shrugged. “I dunno.”

            “Did Trixie say anything?”

            Katya shrugged. “No.”

            “Then why do you think you need to see one?”

            “I guess I’m just scared I’m not healthy? Mentally?”

            Kim was silent for a few moments, clearly thinking before she answered.

            “I think that if you feel you should, I don’t see what’s stopping you. It’s important that you want to take care of your mental health.”

            Katya nodded slowly, her gaze off in the distance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatically enters the room* GLORIOUS DAY! MY MUSE HATH RETURNETH! *deathdrops*
> 
> COMETH AND CONVERSETH WITH ME IN THE MYJESTIC LAND OF TUMBLR! I AM THE GOODE AND FAIRETH KNIGHT @our-blood-is-our-ink!


End file.
